do and repeat
by treacher
Summary: She was a priestess and he was a vampire. Between them was innocent love... and taboo... Vampire AU. One-shot.


**A/N: H** ello! Circle speaking! It was raining and I kind of bored and that's how this fic born! This is my first time writing and publishing here (most of my stories are keep in my laptop because I don't have the courage to publish them ehe) so I hope I didn't screw things up and actually meet your expectation.

Thank you for taking your time reading my note, and I hope you enjoy this story! Please be kind to encourage me by leaving review!

Cookies!

* * *

 **do and repeat**

.

 _I will reincarnate, but_ you _won't, so please, wait for me…_

 _._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted. Graying clouds gathered in the sky above them – it was certainly sunny a few minutes ago. Funny how weather could change so fast, she decided. Because… Her eyes cracked open ever so slightly, focusing on a mass of pink and wetness that touched her hand.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he chanted. Her hand was hot in his trembling grasp. She heard his voice even nearer, like a whisper in her ear. She inhaled his scent (summer, ash, wood) and she felt him nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He sought comfort, he sought warmth, he sought her, and she decided to spoil herself with his scent – burying her face on his chest, filling her nose with his enchanting scent. Her hand grasped his shirt.

 _Natsu…_

(because she couldn't deny the fact that she needed him as much as he needed her

and that his presence meant a world to her)

She heard rumble far above them. Rain started to fall in fat drops. It was cold and wet but she had no intention of pushing him, simply because she couldn't and _wouldn't_. Her arms were weak and it took all of her to not let her hand off of his shirt. She cried, because she realized she was weak. And then, his hold around her tightened.

The chant continued in her ears.

…

…

…

It suddenly rained that day.

Earlier, the weather had been pleasant and warm. There were stratus and cirrus clouds drifting lazily in the afternoon and the sky was in the color of pretty cerulean blue. There were birds hanging around her balcony, enjoying the sunshine and warm weather. But evening came and it began to rain. The birds took a flight back to their nests to make themselves warm, not quite questioning about the sudden change.

But she stayed, in the rain, standing on the balcony while looking at the cloudy night. Her eyes were searching, wonder always adorned the caramel-colored eyes.

Her small figure shivered in her drenched white robe. A long white veil covering her long (soaked) golden locks and the silver bells on its edges jingled as the water came into contact with them.

There were thunder and lightning, striking a tree not too far from her tower and the ground near the flowerbed, but she didn't waver. Her eyes kept on searching for a familiar figure. Only God who knew when and where he would appear, though, she prayed that he would come soon.

As soon as possible, because if he came past the seven…

She pushed her bangs away from her forehead in impatience, revealing a green crescent mark on the center and small twin red-colored droplet mark on the edge of her eyes. _Where is he…_ she fingered the wet golden streak of her long hair, _where are you?_

"You shouldn't do that."

A pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her back into the man's chest. She hardly felt surprised, rather, happy at the warmth he radiated. Her hand lingering on his while the other reached for his head, intending to bring him closer to her. Tilting her head, the man buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the mixed scent of rain and apple.

She sighed in bliss as he kissed her lightly there. The place where he placed his lips was hot, burning, and she swore her face must be red from the intimate action. However, she paid no heed. She turned on him, black eyes absorbing hers, capturing and seizing her. Dare she say; he had the most attractive pair of eyes, smoldering hot and icy cold at the same time.

Standing on tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his, sharing a warm, passionate kiss. She never kissed anyone before, or maybe she had once, a small, shy peck on a boy she had a crush on years ago, but it wasn't counted. That kiss wasn't anything like this and this – this one made her legs shook (she would slump if she didn't hold him desperately) and butterfly explode in her stomach, slowly filling her wildly thumping chest.

His eyes were cloudy when they parted, filling her sight with such… _alluring_ temptation, and that made her blush even more because she was sure her eyes contain the same misty gaze.

Lips slowly tugged upward into a smirk, he almost laughed when she hid her red face (but lovely… tempting…) as he tried to peer into her eyes. "Stupid," he said, fingering her wet hair, "I told you not to wait here."

"You were late," she mumbled, hiding her still-red face into his black suit, "Is something holding you back?"

The man shook his head and they slowly retreated into the warm room, away from the cold wind and rain. He made himself comfortable on the leather couch as she poured tea into his teacup, accepting the fact that she was too stubborn even just to change her drenched clothes or dry her hair. "Natsu…" she pressed when he said nothing more at her question.

"I'm fine."

"But…?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Her eyes showed him the concern, much to his amusement, and fear. He took the teacup and slowly sipped the hot tea (it was chamomile night, he supposed) and eyed her discreetly as she only fingered the cup whose eyes were busy taking in the delicate painting of flower on the cup.

"I was… thinking."

…

…

…

"About what?" She asked.

Natsu smiled, it wasn't his usual confident grin or the playful smirk and Lucy noticed there was something wrong. He stood, making a slow walk to the woman across him and pushed the veil off her head. Lucy tilted her head, trying to see him in the eye; however the man was already buried his face into her wet hair.

She placed her hand on his head, slowly petting the rebellious spiky pink hair. Natsu hummed, kissing her in the forehead and crouched, taking her into a hug.

"I'll tell you next time." He smiled once again, the same smile he flashed her just a moment ago.

And then he was gone.

…

…

…

"I love you."

Natsu turned, looking at the smiling female. She didn't blush or looking away. She looked at him, in the eye, with a sincere smile. Even hidden by the long veil, he could see how her eyes twinkled, how her lips stretched wider.

"I love you." She said, standing from the couch into his hug, her slender finger clutched desperately into his black suit. His heart thumped faster, quicker, and then, he smiled. He pushed away the veil, letting it fall to the white marble floor and taking her pink lips. The bells jingled quietly.

…

…

…

(fire flickered lazily,

she sat before a small silver bell

and bowed)

 _To the God within – I pray_

 _Let the sunshine meets the ground_

 _Let the gentle breeze blows_

 _To the God within – I wish_

 _For peace_

 _Happiness_

 _Fortune_

 _Love_

 _._

 _._

 _Amen_.

…

…

…

"I met them," he said after taking a gentle, small sip of the tea. Lucy's eyes widened a fraction.

"Did they–"

"No," he interjected, "they didn't realize it was me that they search."

The scent of rose and tea faintly filled the air. Lucy gingerly placed the cup on the table and massaged her temple gently. The crescent mark glinted at the touch and she sighed in content. From the other side, Natsu watched her before pulling her hand away and planted small, light kisses on her fingers.

"Headache?" He asked, earning a slow nod from her. "What did you do?"

She chuckled at the frown marring his face, but smiled when she felt his touch on her forehead. Warm and soothing – she felt at ease with him.

"I was praying."

 _(God, Merciful God, please hear me out–)_

Natsu's eyes soften at the relaxed sight of the woman. Funny that she had the power to heal others but not to herself, he thought. "For you?" He asked.

"Nooo," she laughed lightly and he decided it was the best symphony to his ears, "I can't be selfish, can I?"

 _(Please, please let me be a–)_

He hummed, slightly in disapproval.

"After all, I should only pray for everyone's sake," she smiled, bitterly, "Because I'm the priestess."

 _(–normal girl…_

 _Amen…)_

…

…

…

"How long did you plan on seeing her?"

Fire on the torch flickered wildly at the cold voice lashed at him.

"Don't think I didn't notice your absence, Flamebrain."

 _Ah, Fullbuster, being a bastard like the usual, aren't you?_ He turned, glaring at the raven haired man. A sheathed sword strapped to his left waist, a memento from his past, and the man in possession wouldn't think twice to unsheathe it if needed. But Natsu wasn't going to back away.

"How about you?" He asked, throwing a pointed stare, pinning him to the place. "I remember the blue-haired girl – Juvia, wasn't it?"

"She's only food," he growled.

"But you love her."

"And I killed her."

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "You did? Impressive."

He was hardly surprised when he suddenly pinned to the wall behind him, ice holding him in place and sharp icicles threatening to tear his neck. Gray pulled his hair, forcing him to let out a laugh at the pathetic expression the young man wore.

"You dare to challenge me, Popsicle?" He asked as the ice slowly melted and fire erupted from his fist.

"I would gladly beat you to death, Flamebrain, but it's your life." He sighed and dispelled the icicle, walking away. "Just remember that we are different from human, idiot. We are _vampire_ , and the fucking noble one."

Natsu noticed the bitter tone he used and threw him a wary stare. "And Father?"

"His Majesty hardly knows about this, and so does the other," Gray spat, "And I don't want you to be like Elder Brother Jellal, to follow his fate."

Natsu smirked, walking the opposite way from Gray's.

"I'm not planning to get caught anytime soon."

Gray widened his eyes in surprise, hastily turned around. "Big brother–!"

But Natsu was already gone.

…

…

…

"I think God detest me, Natsu." Lucy said as she played with the bells on the veil that hid her face, earning a confused stare from the man. "Yes, I'm sure of it, for I have done the biggest sin a priestess could make."

Natsu uncovered her face and bring her lips into his. His hand slowly slid to her bare shoulders and she shuddered at the touch. The kiss they shared was passionate, but soon changed into him dominating her and her letting out soft whimper and moan.

As they broke up, gasping for air with clouded eyes, Natsu asked, "Tell me."

He dove to her neck, kissing the creamy white skin that tasted like apple.

"I– I wish for… immortality…"

He sucked her skin and she bit her lips to prevent moan. "And?" He asked throatily.

Her eyes were clouded, hazy, alluring.

"And… I desire you…"

…

…

…

 _Dear God,_

 _Grant me a wish_

 _of immortality_

 _and let me desire for him_

…

…

…

It rained again that evening.

But she knew he wouldn't be coming that night. She was fine with it – it would be dangerous for him to continuously show here. The guards beneath were now accompanied by dogs, hunting dogs, and she could not afford to risk his safety just to satisfy her wish.

However, in the middle of the night, she felt another presence. Not him (he was warm and gentle), but a man with dark hair standing on the balcony outside her room.

She hastily lighted the room and opened the glass door. "Come in, even the rain will not completely cover your scent from the dogs," she said, ushering him to sit.

His hair was soaked, bangs completely hid his eyes and lips set in a grim line. "What brings you here, young man?" She asked and offering him a cup of hot tea.

"You're not afraid?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm a vampire," he glared at her, as menacing, as cold as he could, "and I can suck you dry if I want to."

Lucy shook her head. "But you won't. That is not your true intention of coming here."

"How did you–"

"You want me to resurrect your lover," she stated, smiling sadly, "but that's beyond my power, Fullbuster."

The young vampire slumped, sagged as he laughed in irony. "I should have known that."

"I can, however, call her soul for a brief time."

For the first time on his living time (two hundred and something years), he begged.

…

…

…

"Flamebrain."

"Huh?"

"She's a kind woman."

"Lucy?"

A nod. "Protect her."

"No need for you to tell me that, Popsicle."

.

.

"Protect her… from Father."

Eyes widened.

…

…

…

"Natsu, Natsu…"

Blood continued to pour, staining the white marble floor, filling the air with tangy scent. Her hand lingered on his shoulder, emitting a soft yellow glow and hoped that the blood would stop flowing already.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

His eyes were open, they directed at her, but he saw nothing. He heard her chanting for forgiveness, calling his name, but as much as he wanted to reassure her that he would be fine, his throat had gone dry and his body was limp in her arm. His consciousness began to fade, though, stubborn as he was, he told himself that he would be damned to die right here, right now.

Lucy could no longer care about her blood-soaked robe. The wound on his shoulder had to stop as she tried her hardest to take whatever that implanted in his shoulder without injure him any worse. The thing fell to the ground with a soft tinkling sound, like the bells attached on her veil.

Silvery as it was, Lucy could only stare at it in dread.

 _Silver bullet…_

…

…

…

Natsu bowed low in the presence of the King. On his throne was the ruler of the Vampire with the most pressuring aura that could scare humans away. His eyes were hard as he stared at his fifth son, the second youngest, one of the three possible king's candidates. Needless to say that he had the highest expectancy placed on his shoulders – with his first son, the first in-line throne claimer, Jellal, exiled and Rogue's, his third son, ever-deteriorating health, it was easy to make Natsu the next ruler.

But perhaps, he should find the next possible king's candidate.

"I heard that you have been meeting with a woman," his voice boomed and heavy, " _discreetly_."

Natsu almost flinched, but he managed. "I am, Your Majesty."

"I heard you have yet to draw blood from her."

"That's true."

His glare at him intensified. "Then pray tell; why?"

Natsu could only try his luck as he answered, "Because I love her, Your Majesty."

At the impact of the hard wall he slammed to, he saw stars explode behind his eyes and almost unable to hold his consciousness. He stood, feeling that some of the bone of his shifted but believed no critical harm was done. On the throne, his father stood with dark glare so sharp it could tear him to shreds.

"You will not meet her again."

"I object."

Dark eyes slowly changed into bloody red. "Don't give me an excuse to exile you, Prince Natsu."

"If you exile me, Your Majesty, exiled I will be, but then, I will be with her," he countered, maintaining the even tone despite the burning anger in his chest. "You should have known that from Brother Jellal's experience, Father."

The Vampire Realm's Ruler sat on his throne, intrigued by the braveness of his son, one that promised him a bright future if he did become the next ruler. He placed fingers on his chin, showering the young vampire (of age three hundred and sixty-three years old) with scrutinizing gaze as his eyes changed back into its original dark color.

Natsu remained in his place, internally winced at the pain coming from his back (which will leave a nasty purple-ish color later). His gaze was hard on the king's eyes, mentally fighting the pressure of the sheer stare.

"As the Seventh King of Vampire Realm, I forbid you to see her," his voice echoed in the silent throne room, "And dare you to break the rule, I will not think twice to send an army to retrieve you."

Natsu's eyes widened. "But what about you and mother?!" _She is a human… lovely mother, dear mother…_

"Your mother?" He narrowed his eyes at the question. "Ah… that woman, the pink-haired whore. She is a mistake."

Natsu's mouth went dry. His fist trembled, fire was ready to burst and set the room into ablaze. "Don't talk about her–"

Another glare from him made Natsu flinched, his speech stopped.

" _You_ are a mistake."

…

…

…

That night, he didn't show in her room. And the next night, and so did the following other nights. She wondered if he was injured, if the hunter managed to find him and defeat him. But something told her it wasn't because of it – Natsu was capable of wiping clean an entire army of vampire hunter so she doubted it was all about it. _There must be something he hadn't told me before… something important…_

The ninth night since his absence, Lucy found the raven-haired vampire instead of him standing on the balcony and she, knowing he would know what happened to Natsu, pulled him inside and offered chamomile tea.

"King placed him in a close supervision and will not afraid to send an army to retrieve him if he were defying the rule."

Lucy's eyebrows knitted, her lips closed tight. "But aren't vampires frequently gone to the human world?"

"Normal vampires are allowed, however…"

"Natsu is… of nobility…?"

Gray's eyes narrowed. "You didn't know?"

"No, I– He never told me about himself…" Lucy gasped, part of her, however, relieved that he was fine. "And I suppose you are also of the nobility, Fullbuster."

"I am," he said, "but Father trusted me more than Brother."

.

.

.

"Can you… pass this note to him? To Natsu…?"

"…There will be a payment, however."

"What is it?"

"Your blood."

…

…

…

 _God, Merciful God, please hear me out_

 _Please let me meet him_

 _Please let me meet him_

 _Please let me meet him_

…

…

…

"Our dogs suspected the existence of vampire in your room, High Priestess."

"And pray tell, mighty guard, if I were to keep one here, what would my punishment be?"

"…Your head, I'm afraid."

"Then rest assured, for I never come into contact with one. I will, however, inform you if I envisioned one in my dream."

"Your help will become so helpful, O' High Priestess."

.

.

 _Not with Natsu… No_

…

…

…

 _To the God within – I pray_

 _Let the sunshine meets the ground_

 _Let the gentle breeze blows_

 _To the God within – I wish_

 _For peace_

 _Happiness_

 _Fortune_

 _Love–_

 ** _CRASH_**

"He broke into the High Priestess' chamber!"

"Quick! Before he laid his hand on her!"

.

.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

She stood before the small altar, hands trembling at the sight of the man.

 _It's him… It's Natsu…_

And she engulfed herself in his embrace, inhaling the scent she had missed so much.

 _It's Natsu…_

"I miss you…"

…

"Take me away," she whispered, "away from here, before the guard shows!"

And they take a leap, flying in the air, right before the door was forced open.

…

…

…

"Lucy, I can't stay with you."

The small hut in the forest was barely fit for two people, but it was fine, so long as she was with him, she wouldn't ask for more. She was sewing her robe, and almost pricked her finger as he voiced out his thought that had been lingering for… countless night since they settled themselves in the forest.

"I… I can't stay with you. I will return you to your tower and we will not meet again."

Lucy smiled, knowing what he spoke was the truth and she was beginning to accept it. Nights ago, she heard him talking with his brother, the raven-haired vampire when he thought she was asleep. It was all about an army in search of him.

"They will have my head once I returned," Lucy softly said.

"No, they won't! I _kidnapped_ you!"

She turned to him, placing a hand on his cold cheek.

Words failed him immediately.

"Then let me stay with you until your guard shows to retrieve you home, Prince."

Eyes widened, he took her hand in his. "Who told you that?"

"Prince Gray told me, but please, it was because of my curiosity. Don't blame him."

…

"…They will kill you on sight, Luce."

She flashed him a smile. "Please, let me be selfish, just for once."

…

…

…

"In the name of King Acnologia of the Dusk, we are here to retrieve you, Prince Natsu Dragneel."

As the door burst open, filling the small hut with cold wind, Natsu had to stand in front of Lucy to shield her from the twelve vampires. He could feel Lucy's tight clutch on his suit, not wanting him to go. _It's not like I want to leave you… but…_

"I will, just let me escort her back to her house first."

"Natsu–!"

The guards raised their swords, and Natsu glared. "The King gave us permission to kill whoever that interfere with our mission."

And burned to death was the guard, leaving eleven other guards in their fighting stance. "His Majesty also gave us permission to kill you if you were to resist."

Lucy was shoved away, and a big fire encircling her, preventing the guards to target her. But it was cruel, she was unable to do anything but watch. The fire lashed at her angrily when she took a step closer, but watching him fighting against the eleven guards was too much.

And so, she dispelled the fire, running at his unprotected back and was rewarded with a sword through her abdomen. The world was spinning and quick to be a blur. It was silent when she finally came to. Natsu was hovering over her body and gently cradled her injured self in his warm arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he whispered in broken sobs. Water fell to her cheek, once, twice, thrice… Lucy reached for his face, gently wiping the bead of tears, though the act only made the man poured more those salty waters. Faintly, she smelled chamomile.

"I'm sorry… I'm– I'm sorry…" Her eyes caught the white colored flower around her, swaying gently in the wind that brushed past them. The sky was in the shade of vermilion, red, pink, purple. She could almost see the Orion constellation.

"Natsu…" she whispered. "Don't cry."

The man held her tighter, as if she would burst into a million tiny pieces if he loosened the hold. "Don't go… Don't go…" he sobbed. "Don't leave me again…"

"Right," Lucy could laugh if she had the strength to. "This had happened years ago, hadn't it?"

She felt more water fell to her cheek, slowly sliding down her jaw as if they were hers. "That should have been me who receive the blow," he said in a broken whisper. "Not _you_."

"I will reincarnate, but _you_ won't."

"But it hurts to wait for years!"

"I know…" she sighed, eyes once again flew to see the darkening sky. Years ago I was a holy maiden… "You know, Natsu, God must be really hating me."

"…"

"Because in each life given to me, I broke the taboo," Lucy smiled, _finally you stop crying, you crybaby_. "We will always find our way, wouldn't we?"

"…Do you regret it?"

She lightly punched him on the cheek, but for him, it felt like a soft, _soft_ caress on the cheek. "Silly," her eyes went blur, _tears_. "I love you and never did once in my life I questioned it."

.

.

.

.

"Will you wait for me?"

"I will… And the next time I found you, I will kidnap you and make you my queen."

She giggled tiredly. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too… Natsu…" tears slid down her cheek, "Don't… be sad… 'kay?"

It was the second times that Natsu held his lover in his arms as she slept away.

…

…

…

 _"Sir, would you like to have some apple? It's very sweet and juicy!"_

 _"I'll buy three. Are you alone, young lady?"_

 _"No! Sister Mira is here with me! We came from the small church on the edge of this town!"_

 _thump-thump_

 _thump-thump_

 _thump-thump_

 _"My… My name is Natsu."_

 _"And mine is Lucy! It's pleasant to meet you, kind sir!"_


End file.
